1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector mountable on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional plug and receptacle connectors usually engage with each other along a horizontal direction. When there is a need to pull the plug connector out from the receptacle connector, which is mounted on a printed circuit board, a relative large rejecting space on such a printed circuit board is therefore required. However, with the development of smaller electronic devices, space occupied by disassembling mated plug and receptacle connectors should also be designed smaller.
Hence, an electrical connector mountable on a printed circuit board with improved insulating housing is desired.